


Four Calling Birds

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Cute, Dates, Day Four, Fluffy, Four Calling Birds, M/M, Twelve Days Of Christmas, batfam, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: A robin is often associated with Christmas time but can also be seen as a guardian angel. Unfortunately for Bruce his robins are needy children who like to interrupt his dates.





	Four Calling Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> BruceClark made some points and also fluffy batfam is what we deserve. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

A robin is often associated with Christmas time but can also be seen as a guardian angel. Unfortunately for Bruce his robins are needy children who like to interrupt his dates. 

When Bruce started dating Clark he knew it would pose challenging but he didn’t think those challenges would come in the form of his kids. 

The first was Damian. He was always weary of Clark but now that he was dating Bruce there was even more reason to be suspicious. 

It was the first of December and Bruce had Clark over for dinner. Alfred had cooked of course, Bruce was brutal in the kitchen. 

“This is delicious, make sure to give my thanks to Alfred,” Clark says while cutting up his last bit of meat and shoving it into his mouth. 

Bruce watches him with fondness, “You can tell him yourself, I’m sure you’ll see him in the morning.”

Clark chokes on his food. 

He takes a gulp of water before saying, “You have plans for us that will lead into the morning?”

Bruce smirks, “Call me ambitious but I could see this date going well.”

Damian is sitting in the hall eavesdropping on the dinner conversation. 

“The alien is going to be sleeping over? Father has gone too far,” he mutters to himself. 

Bruce and Clark head towards the kitchen for dessert and Damian follows them. 

Clark hears him following, “Want some ice cream Damian?”

Damian steps out of the shadows, “Hello father, hello alien.”

“Damian,” Bruce scolds. 

“I heard you’re going to be staying over tonight.” Damian directs this at Clark. “Father and I are supposed to be patrolling tonight.”

Bruce shrugs, “Dick can go with you.”

Damian begins to protest, “Grayson is busy with West.”

Bruce sighs and rubs his hand over his eyes. He looks at Clark with a sorrowful expression, “Do you mind if I raincheck?”

Clark nods his head and grins, Damian might not like him but he loves watching Bruce interact with his kids. It may not look like it but Bruce loves his kids, all of them. 

•

The next time Bruce and Clark’s date was interrupted was by Tim. 

This one wasn’t on purpose though. 

It was the tenth of December and the annual Wayne Foundation Christmas gala was being held. Bruce asked Clark to go with him instead of him just going as a reporter. They were ready to announce their relationship to the public. 

Clark came to the manor so they could leave together except they never did get to leave. 

Just as they were about to exit Tim comes tumbling down the stairs. 

Bruce runs over to him, “Hey buddy. You okay?”

Tim looks up and Bruce can see that his eyes are droopy, his face is pale, and his nose is red and running. 

Bruce looks over to Clark, “Can you bring him up to his room? I’m going to get him some medicine.”

“M’ fine,” Tim slurs, trying to stand up. He falls back down but Clark was there to catch him. 

“Tim you’re clearly not fine, you go to bed I’ll be up in a second.”

Tim allows Clark to carry him and tuck him into bed, “You’re a good man Clark, good for Bruce,” Tim says sleepily. 

Clark goes back downstairs to Bruce to tell him that Tim fell asleep. 

“Clark I can’t leave him like this. Our announcement will just have to wait for another time.”

Bruce looks upset, he knew this was something that Clark really wanted and he hated not being able to do this. 

“Bruce it’s okay, he’s your son and he needs you right now. But I’m staying here with you too. It could be a long night and you don’t get enough sleep as it is.”

Bruce pouts, “You should go to the gala, you don’t need to fuss over me.”

“You know I hate those things right.”

Bruce smiles, Clark is too good for him. 

•

Nobody expected Jason Todd to need anything from Bruce Wayne. 

But here he was, walking in on Bruce and Clark having sex, looking for something. 

It was the seventeenth of December and Jason needed help tracking down a mad man. 

“Bruce, I don’t take pleasure in doing this but I need your help,” Jason says while walking into the bat cave. 

In front of him was Clark and Bruce sans their superhero suits on the cave floor embracing each other. 

Clark was too distracted to hear Jason coming and so hearing his voice surprised him. 

Bruce and Clark sprung up and looked at Jason, who was horrified at what he saw and was now covering his eyes and turning around. 

“Oh my god, I did not die for this,” Jason shouts. 

Bruce sighs, “Jason why are you here?”

Jason, still facing the other way, replies, “I need help locating someone but I can come back another time. Bruce you could’ve at least put a sock on the door.”

Bruce and Clark have begun putting their suits back on, “Jason you can turn around.”

Jason slowly turns around and uncovers his eyes, sighing in relief when he sees the two men fully clothed again. 

Bruce walks over to his computer, “Who are you looking for?”

Jason walks down the remaining steps of the cave that he stopped on after seeing the act of sexual behaviours before him and gives Bruce the information of the guy he is looking for. 

•

The last to interrupt a date was Dick. 

It was Christmas Eve and Dick decided it would be fun to tag along on their date. 

Clark and Bruce were taking a stroll through Gotham park together. They talk about everything and anything, except League business, that’s they’re only rule. No work talk on dates. Bruce found that particularly difficult at the start. 

Dick was out last minute shopping when he spotted them and thought he should go over and annoy them. 

“Hey Bruce, Clark,” Dick says as he walks up to the pair and waves. 

“Dick,” Bruce nods while Clark waves back, “What are you doing here? There’s no emergency right?”

“I was just out Christmas shopping, thought I’d come over and say hi.”

Bruce nods, “Are you coming over tomorrow?”

Dick smiles, “Of course, couldn’t let Alfred down now could I.”

The kids always come over to dinner on Christmas, no matter what situation they’re in or who in the family they’re fighting with. It’s Bruce’s favourite time because he made this family, and no matter how tough he is on them or how much they may hate him, he will always love them. 

“Clark is coming this year,” Bruce mentions. 

“Yeah and I’m bringing my Ma and Jon. I hope Ma and Alfred don’t fight over cooking.”

Dick laughs, “I love your mom and I miss Jon. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

The conversation is over and yet Dick stays, and follows them when they continue walking, and inputs into their conversations. 

Bruce wants to tell him to go away but truth be told he loves the company. He doesn’t get to see Dick as much as he used to. 

At least Cassandra is considerate and never interrupts dates. 

Even all of the extended family members and superhero partners have interrupted a date in one way or another. 

They may wreck his head but Bruce loves his four calling birds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only non marvel one shot sorry :( but I plan to write another batfam fic for Christmas.


End file.
